cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
David Cross
David Cross (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Men in Black'' (1997) [Morgue Attendant]: Suffocates after being covered in slime by Vincent D'Onofrio (off-screen); his body is shown when Tommy Lee Jones discovers him on the ceiling. (While David appears in the sequel Men in Black II, he portrays a different character.) *''I'm Not There'' (2007) [Allen Ginsberg]: *'Next Gen (2018; animated)' Tanner Rice / Q-Bots:Laser by Jason Sudeikis TV Deaths *''Mr. Show with Bob and David (Titannica Skit)'' (1996) [Adam Jimmy]: It is revealed at the end of the skit that he died, presumably from jumping into a vat of acid. (Played for comic effect) *''Aqua Teenage Hunger Force: Dumber Dolls'' (2002; animated) [Happy Time Harry]: Providing the voice of an action figure he is killed when Shake voiced by Dana Snyder throws him off of a cliff. *''The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Todd Margaret: Conclusion (2012)'' [Todd Margaret]: Killed (along with almost everybody else on Earth) when he is forced to press a button launching a missile to start a nuclear war. (When the series returned for a third season in 2016, it was revealed that the first two seasons had been a dream; it was further revealed in Episode 3.6 that even that revelation was part of another dream, and that the third season is a dream that occurs before David wakes up in Episode 1.2, implying that the first two seasons will come true after all.) *''Rick and Morty: M. Night Shaym-Aliens!'' (2014; animated) [Prince Nebulon]: Killed alone with the rest of his men after his space ship explodes when Justin Roiland tricks him into using the wrong ingredients to make concentrated dark matter, triggering an explosive chemical reaction. *''The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Todd Margaret: The Increasingly Poor Decisions of Todd Margaret (2016)'' [Todd Margaret]: Commits suicide by taking an overdose of sleeping pills, in an attempt to stop his prophetic dream from coming true; he is clinically dead for five minutes, but wakes up to discover that he's been revived. (As stated earlier, the entire third season is revealed to be a dream.) Video Game Deaths *''Halo 2'' (2004) [Marine]: Providing the voice of an ally NPC, David can be killed by enemy soldiers during gameplay. See also Michelle Rodriguez, Orlando Jones and Laura Prepon for voicing similar roles. Noteworthy Connections *Husband of Amber Tamblyn Gallery 11923244 582943621845970 809064731056771703 n-1-.jpg|On Screen text of David Cross Death in Mr. Show with Bob and David: Titannica mib120.jpg|David Cross just before his death in Men in Black Category:Actors Category:American actors and actresses Category:Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Comedians Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1964 Births Category:Atheist Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by overdose Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Dream death scenes Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Barry Sonnenfeld Movies Category:Actors who died in Scott Derrickson Movies Category:Rick and Morty Cast Members Category:Kung Fu Panda Cast Members Category:Men in Black cast members Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Kung Fu Panda Category:Family Guy cast members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Arrested Development cast members Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:Small Soldiers Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Halo Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars